Amiga Mia
by Brie97
Summary: Una noche lluviosa, unas copas de vino y dos almas despechadas, ¿Qué puede pasar cuando el vino quita las inhibiciones?
1. 1

Hola queridos lectores, he creado este one-shot basado en una canción de rey ruiz titulada amiga. Si no la conocen pueden darle un vistazo antes de leer este pequeño relato. Espero que le guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Como saben los personajes no son míos sino del grupo Clamp.

**Amiga mia**

**_"Amiga, esa noche hacia frío y yo estaba perdido, me sentía triste y decidí buscar amigos, tomar algunas copas y vine a hablar contigo."_**

-¿¡Shaoran!?- Exclamó Sakura sorprendida al verlo frente a su puerta en una noche tan tormentosa como esa. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, su rebelde cabello castaño gotereaba y sus ojos color ámbar mostraban una gran tristeza, lucía desorientado y confuso como si algo muy malo le hubiera pasado. – Pasa por favor.- Le solicitó preocupada mientras se hacía a un lado y lo observaba con detenimiento, lo conocía demasiado bien, algo grave debía haberle pasado.

\--

**_"Amiga, tu bien sabes lo importante que ella era en mi vida, la perdí como perdiste tu a quien querías y vine a desahogarme contigo amiga mia."_**

-Lo siento tanto Shaoran.- Comentó Sakura mientras tomaba sus manos. Después de prestarle algunas ropas que conservaba de su padre, se habían sentado en el sofá a conversar. Meiling había sido su novia por dos años, de hecho sólo 4 meses antes se habían comprometido, su boda se celebraría en escasos meses y ahora el que de repente terminara con él de manera definitiva… debía ser demasiado doloroso.

-Siento mucho molestarte con esto. Se que tienes tus propios problemas.- Susurró Shaoran mientras la miraba apenado. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Estuviste para mi cuando pasó lo de Yukito. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es estar para ti en estos momentos.- Recordaba muy bien ese día, apenas habían pasado dos meses desde que Yukito había roto su relación con ella, desde entonces Shaoran siempre había procurado hacerla sonreír y en ese momento ella quería hacer lo mismo por él.

**_"Una copa me diste y brindamos y juramos los dos olvidarnos, yo de ella y tu de él. Y bebiendo otra vez, con el vino el dolor se fue ahogando"._**

Se de algo que te hará sentir mejor. - Aseguró mientras se levantaba del sofá y caminaba a la cocina, los ojos del castaño la siguieron mientras se alejaba, era increíble como aún con aquella holgada piyama podía verse tan deslumbrante.

\- Aquí está.- Anunció triunfante mientras exhibía una botella de vino inglés, Shaoran se sorprendió de ver aquel licor en casa de Sakura, según tenía entendido ella no gustaba de beber. -Está botella la trajo Eriol en su último viaje, dijo que la guardara para una ocasión especial y creo que esta es la indicada. -Dijo mientras servía dos copas y extendía una a Shaoran colocando la botella sobre la mesita de centro.- Prometámonos que saldremos adelante, que dejaremos atrás nuestras malas experiencias y comenzaremos de nuevo.

"Comenzar de nuevo", Eso era justo lo que él quería, era la razón por la que había caminado tantas cuadras bajo la lluvia en busca de su compañía, de su consuelo…

-Es una promesa.- Aseguró el castaño mientras daba el primer sorbo a aquel exquisito vino, Sakura hizo lo mismo arrugando la cara al sentir el gusto del licor en su paladar, haciendo que él sonriera. Ella aun seguía sin tolerar la bebida. -No tienes que beber si no te gusta Sakura.

-No te preocupes, este será el primer paso para cambiar mi suerte amorosa. Además me daría mucha pena que al volver Eriol vea que ni siquiera he tocado su regalo, esa botella hay que terminar la hoy. – Aseguró con una sonrisa mientras daba otro sorbo, tragó con lentitud el liquido mientras cerraba los ojos. Shaoran lanzó una carcajada, por mucho que creciera Sakura jamás dejaría de ser esa dulce niña inocente que había conocido en su adolescencia, la niña que le alegraba los días con su sonrisa… aquella de quien se había enamorado perdidamente desde entonces.

\--

Las copas iban y venían entre amenas charlas acerca de cualquier cosa, hablar entre ellos siempre había sido sumamente fácil, era como si cada uno supiera exactamente lo que el otro iba a decir antes de que siquiera lo pensara. Antes de darse cuenta Shaoran había olvidado la confusión que lo embargaba hace unas horas, el dolor que sentía al ver su compromiso hecho pedazos por un error suyo. Meiling tenía razón, jamás sería feliz con nadie más porque para él no había nadie más aparte de ella. Colocó la copa en la mesa, justo al lado de la botella vacía y la abrazó con fuerza, su dulce aroma llenó todo su ser.

-Te quiero Sakura.- Susurró en su oído mientras se aferraba a ella, el vino en su organismo le había dado el valor para decir aquello que había guardado por tanto tiempo, para al fin sincerarse acerca de lo que había en su corazón, para decirle que la amaba más de lo que él desearía.

-Se eso Tonto.- Contestó la castaña entre hipidos mientras su voz sonaba lenta y embriagada.- Soy tu mejor amiga, claro que me quieres.

-No eso lo que quiero decir.- Sentenció Shaoran mientras se apartaba de ella y la miraba fijamente, sus labios ligeramente teñidos de rojo y humedecidos por el vino lucían terriblemente provocadores, se había sorprendido miles de veces contemplándolos y pensando en cómo se sentiría probarlos, reprendiéndose a sí mismo en el proceso y obligándose a pensar en otra cosa. Era lo que haría estando en pleno uso de facultades, pero en esos momentos no quería dejar de mirarla, de hecho, quería hacer más que eso…

\--

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar se encontraba abordando sus labios, pudo sentir como la castaña se tensaba entre sus brazos debido a la sorpresa. Al principio solo era un pequeño beso, apenas un tímido roce, pero al sentir los brazos de Sakura rodear su cuello mientras entreabría sus labios no pudo resistirse a la invitación silenciosa a continuar. Posó sus manos en su rostro y la besó con toda la pasión que tenia acumulada hasta ese momento, antes de darse cuenta se hallaba explorando su boca con su lengua provocando que ella soltara un leve gemido contra sus labios. Si las cosas seguían así seguro que no podría resistirse a llevar a cabo todas las cosas con la que había soñado hasta ese momento, debía parar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme.- Soltó el castaño con la voz entrecortada y ligeramente ronca mientras se separaba de ella. Eso era lo que deseaba, ella era la persona con la que quería compartir ese momento, pero no asi, no en ese estado, no podía aprovecharse de que estuviera ebria, jamás se lo perdonaría.

-No me dejes por favor… quiero… quédate conmigo.- Escuchó solicitarle mientras lo tomaba del brazo, jamás había visto ese brillo en sus ojos, esa expresión de su rostro, su cuerpo irradiaba deseo, lujuria, ella parecía desearlo tanto como él.

**_"De repente te estaba abrazando no se como Hasta el suelo llegamos te empezé a desnudar y empezamos a amar como locos los dos a entregarnos. Amiga."_**

Perdiendo el control de su cuerpo se arrojó a sus labios como lobo hambriento escuchándola gemir con más fuerza, comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus labios mientras dejaba que sus manos se deslizaran por su silueta, pronto el espacio le resultó pequeño en aquel sofá. Tomandola entre sus brazos la depositó suavemente en el suelo donde empezó a desnudarla, su piel lucía tan tersa, tan suave, su silueta era tan perfecta, no podía hallar un solo defecto en ella, una sola cosa que lo hiciera recobrar la razón. Pronto se halló descubriendo su intimidad, moviendo su lengua en aquel rincón oculto haciéndola estremecer, fue entonces cuando llegó a su mente la pregunta obligada, la que determinaría el rumbo de sus actos a partir de allí.

-Sakura… ¿Has hecho esto antes?- Preguntó a la castaña quien ante la imposibilidad de emitir algún sonido negó con la cabeza. ¡Lo sabía!, ella era demasiada pura. Pensó en retroceder, en no arruinar su primera vez, pero su cuerpo no lo dejaba detenerse, solo podía pensar en hacer de esa noche inolvidable, hacer que a partir de ese momento ella lo amara como él la amaba a ella. Besó sus labios con delicadeza y la tomó en brazos, deseaba seguir aquello en un lugar más adecuado, uno que en verdad mereciera la solemnidad de aquel momento, que le permitiera amarla como ella lo merecía.

\--

Abrió los ojos con lentitud al sentir la luz del sol colándose por la ventana, aquella noche había dormido como nunca. Había abierto los ojos varias veces durante la madrugada, para asegurarse de que lo que había vivido no era uno de sus sueños fantásticos, que Sakura estaba acurrucada a su lado y que el recuerdo de sus gemidos, de su dulce voz expresando el disfrute por sus caricias, de sus espasmos involuntarios cuando alcanzó el límite no eran producto de su imaginación. Por primera vez había podido mostrar sus sentimientos sin cohibiciones, sin tapujos, no había necesitado siquiera llegar al clímax para sentirse satisfecho, verla desfallecer de placer entre sus brazos a pesar de ser su primera vez y saberse el dueño de ese privilegio era una de las cosas más gratificantes que había experimentado.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que había soñado con aquel momento, pero la realidad era que ninguna de sus imaginaciones hacían justicia a la sensación que lo embargaba en esos momentos, le faltarían palabras para expresar la alegría que lo llenaba cuando veía su delicado cuerpo dormido a su lado siendo la cobija la única cosa que le impedía observar las hermosas curvas que solo horas antes había recorrido con tanto esmero.

Esta vez deseaba ver sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas mirándolo con amor, escuchar su voz decirle que estaba tan feliz como él por lo que había pasado, que aquel fuera el inicio de aquello que tanto había añorado… Pero la expresión del rostro de la castaña al despertar rompió su burbuja de felicidad.

Se veía confusa, aterrada, arrepentida, se incorporó de golpe cubriendo su cuerpo con la cobija. No había mirada llena de amor, ni mucho menos expresión de felicidad.

**_"Amiga, esa noche no éramos nosotros eran las copas. Porque cuando yo te amaba a ti veía a otra y tu cuando besabas, besabas otra boca."_**

-Yo… Shaoran… nosotros…- Comenzó a balbucear mientras escondía la mirada, sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos al ver lo mucho que le costaba asimilar aquella idea, para el podía ser lo más maravilloso que había vivido pero para ella debía ser una auténtica pesadilla. Había sido tan canalla que le había arrebatado su virginidad de la forma más despreciable, estaba seguro de que ella debía odiarlo. - Siento haberte llevado a esto.- Soltó Sakura finalmente con la voz ahogada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no habían palabras de odio, ni de rencor, contrario a eso se estaba echando la culpa de su error. La tomó de los hombros invitándolo a mirarlo, no podía dejar que aquello la mortificara, ella era la más inocente en todo esto. Su único pecado había sido recibir a un amigo desorientado en su hogar.

-Escúchame Sakura. -Solicitó mientras la miraba a los ojos y limpiaba sus lágrimas. – Lo que pasó anoche no es tu culpa. Solo fueron las copas, no estas acostumbrada a beber así que es natural que te embriagaras, tal vez te parezca que es algo del otro mundo pero no, cosas como estas le pasan a todo el mundo alguna vez.

-No Shaoran, tu intentaste parar antes de que las cosas se salieran de control pero yo no te dejé, yo…

**_"Nos perdimos entre copas y abrazos en la soledad, amiga. Ay amor que bien se borro el triste dolor que mi alma sentía_**

**_Te tuve que amar_**

**_(Amiga)_**

**_Abrazándote llego el amanecer, desperté y no lo creía_**

**_No, no, no pude aguantar_**

**_(Amiga)_**

**_Abrásame fuerte y bésame con todo tu voz me decía_**

**_Y te escuche suspirar_**

**_(Amiga)_**

**_No es una sola, no es una sola puede pasar más de una vez en la vida_**

**_No hay nada que reprochar_**

**_(Amiga)_**

-Esa no eras tu Sakura, eres demasiado pura para eso.- Casi le gritó, ella no era capaz de hacer algo así sobria, él lo sabia bien y aún asi siguió con aquello, se dejó llevar por la ilusión de que ella también lo deseaba cuando la verdad aunque mucho le doliera era totalmente diferente.- Estoy seguro de que mientras todo esto pasaba ni siquiera pensabas en mi, igual como me pasó a mi.- Dijo mintiendo, no era capaz de pensar en alguien más, era ella y solo ella, pero decírselo en ese momento solo la haría sentir peor, haría que ella se alejara de él, que le quitará la única razón por la que aún estaba con vida, su amistad.

-Shaoran pero yo no…

-Por favor Sakura, no tienes que decir nada. Todo terminó como empezó, no hay nada que reprochar, no importa lo que pasó anoche. Siempre serás mi amiga.- Afirmó mientras depositaba un beso en su frente, decir aquello quemaba sus labios, llamarla amiga le dejaba un mal sabor de boca desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora, después de lo que había pasado, no creía ser capaz de verla como su amiga con aquellas imágenes que se habían tatuado en su memoria. Pero debía intentarlo, tenía que hacerlo, esta vez debía ser fuerte, debía hacerlo por ella, ella no lo amaba y eso debía entenderlo de una vez por todas. Sintió el dolor escurrirse por sus ojos, no podía mostrarle que se estaba desmoronando por dentro, debía abandonar aquella habitación en aquel instante. -¿Sabes que? Prepararé una deliciosa tortilla para desayunar, muero de hambre. -Dijo mientras tomaba su ropa que por suerte habían terminado cerca de la cama, comenzó a vestirse y salió de aquella habitación, se perdió por la puerta mientras Sakura seguía observándolo conmocionada.

**_"Todo termino como empezó, siempre serás amiga mía"_**

-Yo no pensaba en nadie más Shaoran.- Susurró entre dientes mientras abrazaba sus piernas y escondía su rostro, dejando que las lágrimas empaparan la cobija que cubría su desnudez, después de todo lo vivido aquella noche jamás podría volver a verlo como un amigo. Aunque siendo sincera, hace tiempo no lo veía como tal.

**_"Como pueden notar cambie algunas cosas de la cancion para que se adaptara más a nuestras querida pareja favorita, no queria darle un final abierto pero si le daba un final feliz perderia la magia de la musica en que esta basada. Aunque no descarto la posibilidad de una segunda parte. pueden darme su opinión al respecto. Todas sus palabras serán bien recibidas. Sin más que decir me despido."_**

**_Leah05_**


	2. 2

**Hola queridos lectores. Aquí traigo la segunda parte de este pequeño relato que inicie como un one-shot pero que por su apoyo y ánimo para que hiciera la segunda parte lo he convertido en dos capítulos. He tardado dos semanas en subirlo porque estaba rebosante de ideas que no encontraba como unir y no quería presentar algo que no estuviera a la altura de la primera parte. Pero creo que esperar bien valio la pena pues casi todo lo de este capítulo tomó forma de 3 días hacia acá, asi que espero que perdonen la espera. Dicho esto y haciendo la aclaración de que los personajes no son míos sino del grupo Clamp, espero que les guste y me den su opinión.****_Amiga mía_**

**_(Segunda parte)_**

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó el castaño alarmado al ver como su amiga yacía detrás de las gradas de la escuela mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, la chica corrió a sus brazos de inmediato y se aferró a él mientras sollozaba inteligiblemente. Le dolía tanto verla de esa manera que juraba por Dios que mataría al que la había hecho llorar.

-Hoy… le dije lo que siento a Yukito.- Explicó entre sollozos mientras él acaricia su cabeza tratando de calmarla. – Me dijo que le halagaba lo que le decía pero que aún soy muy joven para él.

-Lo siento Sakura. -Susurró mientras sentía que el alma se le rompía en mil pedazos al enterarse de que lloraba por él, nuevamente. Aun no entendía porque quería a ese tipo que no hacía más que tratarla como una niña, porque no se daba cuenta que habían otros que darían la vida porque ella se fijará en ellos. Otros que estarían dispuestos a estar a su lado a como diera lugar.

-No es justo Shaoran. Puedo quererlo tanto como lo querría cualquier chica de su edad. ¿Porque él tuvo que rechazarme por eso? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente buena para él?

-No pienses eso Sakura.- Solicitó mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza. -Eres maravillosa, cualquiera sería muy afortunado de que tu lo quisieras, si él no fue capaz de valorar todo eso es porque está ciego.- Dio una mirada rápida a la castaña y se preguntó como era posible que ese idiota la rechazara, a sus 16 era la chica mas hermosa que jamás había visto. Era imposible no reparar en ella aún entre miles de chicas, eso sin mencionar el enorme corazón que había detrás de toda esa belleza. Él definitivamente estaba ciego. – Creo que empiezo a entender por que usa lentes.- Bufó.

Escuchó una leve carcajada de parte de Sakura y sintió un gran alivio en el pecho. No había nada que le diera más satisfacción que escuchar su melodiosa risa y saber que de alguna manera le era útil, que podía ser parte de su felicidad.

-¿Y que debo hacer ahora Shaoran?

-Si quieres puedo asegurarme de darle una buena paliza por hacerte llorar, así jamás volverá a acercarse a ti.

-¡No! Lo quiero demasiado para dejar que le hagas daño. - Exclamó la castaña levantando la cabeza y mirando a Shaoran como si hubiera hablado del mismísimo fin del mundo. Él se quedó mirándola perturbado mientras trataba de hallar sentido a sus palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que lo quisiera tanto aún después de hacerla llorar?, ¿Cómo era posible que llorara por alguien que jamás le había demostrado verdadero amor? ¿Cómo era posible que soñara y se desvelará por esa persona, cuando él daría la vida porque ella sintiera por él por lo menos la mitad de las cosas que ella sentía por ese sujeto, cuándo aunque le costara la mismísima vida él jamás la haría llorar?

-¿Shaoran, pasa algo malo?- La escuchó preguntarle y entonces se dio cuenta de que su mente se había ido de allí por unos instantes. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y le brindó una sonrisa asegurándole que todo estaba bien, que solo se había distraído un poco.

-Tu nunca te distraes así Shaoran. ¡Claro que te pasa algo! Cuéntame que te sucede.

-De verdad no me pasa nada Sakura.

-No me engañes Shaoran. Estas triste por algo.- Afirmó mientras clavaba sus ojos en él como queriendo leer sus pensamientos. Obviando el hecho de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, se acercó lentamente a Shaoran tratando de ver a través de sus ojos, provocando que él desviará la mirada mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente. Los ojos de la castaña brillaron de emoción ante la respuesta que para ella era más clara que el agua. - ¡Ya sé! Te gusta alguien.

-¡No!- Exclamó azorado mientras se soltaba de ella y caminaba varios pasos hacia atrás, ¿Acaso ella se había dado cuenta de su corazón acelerado, de sus manos sudorosas, de su respiración agitada? ¿Del significado detrás de todas sus palabras de consuelo? ¿Había descubierto lo que de verdad sentía?

-¡Cuéntame quien es! ¿Acaso Rika?¿O Chiharu? ¿Qué tal Naoko?

"No Sakura. Eres tú". Repitió para sus adentros mientras sentía que la decepción llenaba su corazón al escucharla mencionar tantos nombres sin dar con el indicado, al ver que ni por asomo sospechaba que de quien estaba enamorado, quien robaba su aliento, quien aceleraba sus latidos, no era más que ella, no había otra aparte de ella.

-No la conoces.- Mintió tratando de evitar que siguiera indagando y lo obligara a decirle la verdad. Aquello pareció suficiente a la castaña que se dedicó a darle una oleada de consejos para que conquistara a esa persona mientras él pensaba con tristeza en lo mucho que le gustaría confesarle que "esa persona" era ella.

\--

-Tengo algo muy bueno que contarte. -Anunció la castaña casi dando saltos de alegría mientras una sensación de vacío llenaba el corazón de Shaoran. Desde que ella le había contado que Yukito la había invitado a salir tuvo un muy mal presentimiento y ahora que la veía tan contenta, no podía menos que sospechar lo peor.

-¿De que se trata?- Preguntó fingiendo no darle demasiada importancia mientras guardaba sus últimos cuadernos dentro de la mochila y aguzaba su oído para escuchar con atención cada palabra que estaba a punto de decir la castaña. "Dime que descubriste que es un patán, que no es tan maravilloso como tu lo ves."

-¡Me pidió que fuera su novia! -Anunció casi a gritos mientras provocaba que el castaño destrozara el lápiz que se disponía a recoger por la fuerza en que cerró su puño, cosa que paso desapercibida a la castaña que emocionada continuaba con su recuento. – Parecerá una locura porque hace sólo unos meses me dijo que era muy joven y eso… pero hoy me confesó que desde que le dije mis sentimientos comenzó a pensar en mi con más frecuencia y se dio cuenta de que también siente lo mismo que yo. Además por alguna razón él pensaba que tu y yo nos gustábamos o algo así. ¡Te imaginas! Claro le expliqué que lo que pasa es que somos muy buenos amigos y que la verdad sería imposible que yo me enamorara de ti o viceversa.

-Si. Seria una locura.- Masculló con dolor mientras procuraba colocarse la mochila para salir de allí, no creía ser capaz de escuchar nada más.

-¡Shaoran! ¡Estás sangrando!- Anunció la castaña mientras tomaba la mano del castaño alarmada, aquella mano que anteriormente había destrozado el lápiz sin ella reparar en ello.

-Sólo es un rasguño. – Aseveró mientras halaba su mano y la apretaba en un puño para ocultar la herida que tenía. El dolor que sentía por todas las astillas encarnadas no se comparaba al dolor que sentía en su corazón, el dolor que sentía al escuchar de su boca que era imposible que ella alguna vez lo quisiera como algo más que un simple amigo. – Tengo algo que hacer. Hablamos luego.- Dijo mientras salía casi huyendo de el aula y se iba a toda prisa de la escuela. A partir de ese día estaba decidido a olvidarla, después de todo, ¿de que valía seguir amándola si aquel amor dolía tanto?

\--

-¿Y que te parece?- Preguntó el castaño mientras le exhibía el contenido de aquel joyero. Sakura se quedó muda de la impresión mientras sentía un nudo en el estómago al observar aquel hermoso anillo. Una parte de ella se negaba a creerlo.

– Lo sabia. No está bien ¿cierto?- Sentenció el castaño con la angustia reflejada en los ojos y se sintió inmensamente culpable. El anillo era perfecto, el problema era lo que significaba.

-Es hermoso Shaoran, Meiling estará muy contenta cuando se lo des.- Aseguró mientras procuraba corregir la expresión de su cara. Su amigo le pediría matrimonio a su novia, ella debía estar contenta por ello y apoyarlo.

-Vamos Sakura no tienes que mentirme. ¿Es muy pequeño cierto? ¡Debí haber comprado el otro!

-No, ¡en serio es perfecto! Le va a encantar. - Aseguró mientras le tomaba las manos y sentia una sensación de calidez recorrer su cuerpo, ¿Desde cuando hacer eso aceleraba su corazón?

-Gracias Sakura. No se que haría sin ti.

"Ni yo sin ti". Pensó la castaña mientras Shaoran la estrechaba en sus brazos en agradecimiento. No entendía bien la razón, pero en esos momentos sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

\--

-¿Con quien hablas?- Indagó la joven mientras le quitaba el teléfono al castaño, mirándolo con furia al ver el nombre de la dueña del chat que no dejaba de sonar cada 5 segundos. – ¿Porque diablos tienes que hablar tanto con Sakura?

-Vamos Meiling no empieces.- Bufó el castaño mientras recordaba con pesar las escenas de celos que su prometida le armaba cada vez con más frecuencia. -Sakura es mi amiga desde hace muchísimo tiempo, es natural que nos mantengamos en comunicación.

-¿Comunicación? Eso no es comunicación Shaoran, a que hombre se le ocurre hablar con una amiga mientras está con su novia.

-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, Sakura acaba de terminar con su novio. Necesita hablar con alguien.

-¡Y eso no pasó hace como 6 meses! Ya debió haber lo superado.

-2 meses Meiling. -Dijo cansinamente mientras entornaba los ojos sin lograr entender porque para ella era tan difícil entender aquella situación. - Nadie supera un amor así como así. A algunos les toma meses sanar e incluso años olvidar.

-¿Y a ti cuanto tiempo más te va a tomar?- Bufó visiblemente alterada haciendo que el castaño la miraba interrogante sin entender lo que ella intentaba decir.

-¿De que hablas?

-Vamos Shaoran. Eres demasiado obvio, estas enamorado de ella.

-No empieces Meiling…

-Desde que terminó con su noviecito andas detrás de ella como perrito faldero buscando la manera de quedarte con ella.

-¡Ya basta Meiling! No pienso seguir escuchando tus barbaridades.- Demandó exasperado sintiendo que la ira crecía dentro de él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te duele escuchar la verdad? ¿Por qué te niegas a admitir que todo esto de tu relación conmigo, de pedirme matrimonio, de casarnos en unos meses, todo esto es una farsa para convencerte a ti mismo de que puedes vivir sin ella, de que eres capaz de superarla?

-Te estas inventando cosas.

-No me estoy inventando nada, se lo que he visto. Se sincero por una vez en la vida y dime que la amas, ¡Dime que la amas más que a mi!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras caminaba hacia el golpeando su pecho con furia.

-Meiling cálmate…

-Dilo Shaoran.

-Mei deja de…

-Que lo digas.

-Meiling…

-Que lo digas maldita sea.

-¡Si es cierto! Aún la amo. -Gritó exasperado mientras le detenía las manos. La soltó de golpe notando que la apretaba con demasiada fuerza y dio un puñetazo a la pared mientras gritaba desesperado. No podía ser posible. No podía ser cierto. Meiling no podía tener razón. Se suponía que la había superado, que tenía una nueva vida, no podía seguir enamorado de ella, no podía seguir amándola después de tanto tiempo.

-Parece que no hay más que hablar. – Dijo por fin la morena mientras acariciaba sus muñecas que yacían enrojecidas por la fuerza de su agarre. Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta retirando el anillo de compromiso de su mano y colocándolo sobre la pequeña repisa de la entrada. – Deberías ser sincero más a menudo Shaoran. -Señaló tras lo cual se perdió tras la puerta mientras él castaño seguía en la misma posición visiblemente perturbado.

Sintiendo que se volvería loco si se quedaba allí, tomó sus llaves y salió de su casa con rumbo al departamento de la persona menos indicada para su problema pero la única que deseaba ver en ese momento, sin reparar en la intensa lluvia que comenzaba a caer sobre él.

\--

Con cada paso que daba sentía que una parte de su cuerpo se desprendía de él mientras su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos. ¿Cómo era posible que su vida pasara de ser un paraíso a un infierno con tanta facilidad?¿Cómo era posible que hubiera pasado de sentir tanta dicha a sentirse tan miserable en sólo cuestión de segundos? ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que repetir la misma historia con ella para que por fin entendiera que tener su amor era imposible? ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría amándola sin que ella siquiera reparara en el? ¿Cuándo dejaría de ser tan idiota?

Cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra ella al mismo tiempo que su mirada vagaba por el espacio frente a él. Se encontró con la ropa de Sakura desparramada por el suelo de la sala como evidencia silente de su falta de autocontrol y alborotó su cabello con desesperación. ¿Por qué no era capaz de usar el sentido común cuando se trataba de ella? ¿Por qué siempre caía con tanta facilidad a sus pies? ¿Por qué seguía amándola tanto a pesar de todo lo que había pasado?

¿Acaso estaba condenado a sufrir por ella en lo que le restara de vida? ¿Qué era lo que había estado haciendo mal?

"Jamás he sido sincero con ella". Se dijo a sí mismo mientras repasaba en su mente todas las veces en que le había mentido para negar sus sentimientos, siendo la peor y más grande de todas la que acababa de decir sólo hace unos minutos.

"Pensaba en alguien más". ¡Si claro! ¡Cómo si aquello fuera realmente posible! No podía sacarla de su cabeza ni siquiera cuando no estaba presente, ¿Cómo diablos podría pensar en otra cosa teniendo su silueta desnuda frente a él?

"Hasta Meiling se dio cuenta, porque tu no lo ves Sakura". Musitó mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos, mientras intentaba descubrir que debia hacer.

\--

Miró sus ojos fijamente mientras con los dedos secaba en silencio aquellas lágrimas que aún se escurrían por las sonrojadas mejillas de la castaña. Todo había pasado con tanta rapidez que se sentía confundido. Hace escasos minutos había escuchado sollozos desde la habitación, poco después se encontraba frente a Sakura escuchándola musitar aquellas palabras al no percatarse de su presencia y luego de manera autómata la había tomado entre sus brazos y la había besado sin avisar. Ahora solo trataba de poner en orden todos sus pensamientos, de tratar de entender lo que estaba pasando, lo que en verdad significaban aquellas palabras.

"Yo no pensaba en nadie mas Shaoran". Era lo que su mente repetía una y otra vez, eran las palabras que retumbaban en sus oídos. Era lo que había hecho que se lanzara a sus labios como si quisiera que ellos le dijeran si lo que creía que aquello significaba era lo que en verdad quería decir.

-Shaoran yo…- La escuchó intentar decir con voz temblorosa mientras podía leer toda clase de sentimientos en sus ojos esmeraldas. La besó nuevamente tratando de posponer sus palabras por si se trataban de algo que lo trajera de nuevo a la realidad, que le quitara la infusión de valentía y decisión que sentía corriendo por su cuerpo, desbordando por sus poros, quemando sus labios.

-Te amo Sakura.- Susurró contra sus labios mientras acariciaba su mejilla con toda la ternura que era capaz de mostrar, sintiendo que el alma se le escapaba junto a aquellas palabras, que se quitaba un enorme peso de los hombros al poder sacar de su pecho aquel sentimiento que había guardado por tantos años. La miró nuevamente a los ojos y sintió que su cuerpo volvía a la vida al notar ese brillo en su mirada, ese brillo que había deseado tantas veces que tuviera cuando lo miraba a él. Sintió el deseo de ser más explícito, de decirle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. De ser sincero con ella. - Lamento no haber tenido el valor de decirlo antes, no haber dicho la verdad desde un principio, haberte mentido tantas veces. Te he amado desde siempre. Si lo piensas bien te darás cuentas de que te amaba Sakura… de que aún te amo.

-Yo… yo lo siento tanto Shaoran.- Exclamó mientras los recuerdos comenzaban a golpearla con furia, cuando comenzó a ver lo que siempre habia sido tan obvio frente a sus ojos, cuando recordó haber visto tanto dolor en aquellos ojos ámbar y cayó en cuenta de que ella, ella era la responsable. - Siento haberte hecho sufrir tanto, yo… siento haber sido tan ciega.

-No te disculpes.- Susurró mientras colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios y seguía mirando sus ojos, aquellos ojos en los que tantas veces se había perdido, aquellos ojos que tantas veces lo habían visto sin mirarlo. No importaba el pasado, no importaba la espera, solo deseaba comprobar que lo que veía en aquellos ojos era verdad, que no se estaba ilusionando sin razón otra vez. – Sakura… ¿Qué sientes por mi?- Indagó mientras veía los ojos de la castaña llenándose de lágrimas.

– Yo… siempre te he querido mucho Shaoran, pero cuando dijiste que te casarías yo tuve miedo… tuve miedo de perderte, no entendía porque me sentía así… no sabía que me estaba pasando… pero luego lo entendí, me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti… de que yo te…

-No lo digas… yo… me voy a morir si lo dices. – Suplicó con dificultad mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y besaba su frente con devoción intentando controlarse mientras sus labios temblaban. Analizó sus pensamientos y lo recordó… recordó aquel día, el rostro de Sakura cuando le mostró el anillo, su extraño cambio de animo. Ahora lo notaba, ahora estaba seguro, ahora lo sabia. - Soy tan feliz.

-Yo también.- Musitó la castaña mientras se acomodaba en su pecho y se dejaba arrullar por el latido acompasado de el corazón de Shaoran, sintiendo que la paz llenaba su alma y calmaba todas sus inquietudes. Ese sentimiento, esa paz, esa armonía. Era algo que jamás había sentido con nadie más. Se dejó ir poco a poco mientras en un último suspiro pronunció las palabras que sentía rebosar en su corazón y que debió haber dicho hace mucho, mucho tiempo, porque ahora se daba cuenta de que siempre estuvieron allí dentro de su corazón, solo que no le prestó la suficiente atención para darse cuenta antes.

"Yo también te amo, Shaoran."

\--

_Y ahí esta. ¿Qué les pareció? Yo personalmente quedé satisfecha con este capítulo. Removió una fibra sensible de mi pues en su momento yo fui tan despistada como Sakura con respecto a los sentimientos de quien hoy es mi querido esposo. Desperdicie un buen tiempo con sentimientos hacia otra persona sin ver que el estaba hay dispuesto a mover cielo y tierra para que yo estuviera bien, tal vez si ustedes han pasado por algo así sabrán que en ocasiones los seres humanos podemos ser muy ciegos con los sentimientos de las personas que son cercanas, pero bueno mentir tampoco ayuda en nada a veces hay que tirar sus indirectas para que el otro sepa que existimos. Jajá. Pero en fin. Como comenté al principio queria incluir muchisimas cosas a este capitulo pero considere que alargarlo demasiado dañaria la esencia del mismo asi que solo incluí lo necesario para que entendieramos los sentimientos de los personajes y la manera en como actuaron en el capitulo anterior. Hay muchas cosas más que quisiera decir de este capitulo pero "en la abundancia de palabras no deja de haber transgresión" asi que no los aburro más._

_Gracias, Gracias y Gracias._

_Me hizo muy feliz cada uno de sus reviews y les juro que intenté contestarlos todos y cada uno, pero por alguna razón que no alcanzo a entender no me permite enviar las respuestas. Solo me dicen que el buzón del destinatario esta lleno y no pasa de ahí. Me enojado como no tienen idea por eso, pero de todas formas les agradezco a todos y cada uno:_

**_Pepsipez, Paolagerez340, María Espinoza, Azulmitla, Lin lu lo li, Lili-chan, Itzelita, Angelitazl, Sandybere, Sarytma, Princesa Sakura _**

_y todos los demás que tal vez se me queden o no tengan nombre para incluirlos._

**_MIL GRACIAS_**

**_sus ánimos fueron la razón para que no me rindiera aunque hubo momentos en que no encontraba como avanzar. _**

_Espero que me cuenten que les ha parecido y nos vemos en otra historia._

_Besos._

_Att: Leah05 _


End file.
